There are two major types of the existing automatic sensing sanitary wares. The first type (Type A) includes an electronic sensing component that is installed on the toilet, and it forms a whole body with the valve body. It detects a user from the front side. Its disadvantages are that the opening and closing of the toilet cover may cause error flushing of the toilet, and the whole valve body needs to be disassembled for maintenance, which is very inconvenient. The second type (Type B) includes an electronic sensing component that is separate from the valve body and is installed into the wall beside the toilet. It detects a user from one side. Though it overcomes the disadvantage of Type A, it is connected with the solenoid valve inside the toilet with leads, which is inconvenient for lead arrangement during installation and does not present a pleasant appearance.